five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Caelywobbles234/Birthday Present No. 2: Upcoming Games Revealed!
Hey guys, Caely here! Phew, I've been making a LOTTA blog posts recently! Anywho, I'm back with Birthday Present #2! I know I've only just released Birthday Present #1, and I apologise for that guys. I was supposed to release it yesterday, but got mixed up with the date and thought it was the 28th. However, that now means you get TWO Presents in one day! In this blog post, I'm gonna be talking about some entirely new upcoming games I mentioned in my section for the "Games Planned for the Future" page which I added recently. Without any further ado, let's go! First off, we have Abstract. This will be a FNaF fan game heavily focused around FNaF3. The character designs are very unique, and so are the gameplay mechanics, in my opinion. I hope you're all looking forward to it, coming around May 2018! A sequel, temporarily dubbed "Abstract 2" until I can think of a better title, should be released around August or September as well. This will also be my next main game series apart from X and TERRORSHIFT! I plan for there to be four installments in the series, although this may change as time goes on. Next up, Fazbear Arcade! This awesome game will be a massive collection of extended minigames from throughout the FNaF series! For example, Foxy Fighters, now with brand new unlockable characters, vehicles and weapons, as well as a whole series of levels and bosses to defeat and new enemies! I'm hoping for this game to be released around May 2018 as well, and I hope you're all looking forward to it! Thirdly, Inkpocalypse: A Cuphead/FNaF Crossover! This new game will not only be a Cuphead-themed FNaF fan game filled to the brim with recognisable characters and bosses from Cuphead, but also a collaboration with my good friend Germnoobking! Inkpocalypse is planned for launch around May/June 2018. It is still in its early planning stages, however, so please be patient. Next on the list, we have CHUCK E: Childhood Demons! This fan game will be themed around the many animatronic mascots of the real life Chuck E. Cheese and Showbiz Pizza Place franchises, and will be set in the far future where the mascots which once lived peacefully in the hearts of children have now been forgotten for decades. This game is one I'm really looking forward to making, so I hope you all will too! It is planned for release June or July 2018. Third time's the charm with TERRORSHIFT 3: Remembrance! This next installment in the series will take us back to the past, to a previous location hinted at throughout the first two games in the series. I won't reveal too much, as the second game hasn't even been released yet, although it is planned for launch July 2018. Also, a little reminder that TS2: Corruption should be coming around late April! Next is X.15! This mysterious game is planned to be a teaser game for X: Purgatory, the second game in the X series which should be released Autumn or Winter of this year. Don't expect anything big outta this game, though I hope it'll still build the hype for X: Purgatory and give you guys something to feast on whilst you're waiting! Will be released July/September 2018. Seventh on the list: Judgement Day! This amazing game will be a complete and utter revamp of the very well-known Five Nights at Treasure Island fan game series. However, no longer will this game be based in Treasure Island, nor will it be based around the Abandoned by Disney creepypasta. This will be a fresh start for the FNaTI series, although you may still recognise some familiar faces from the original FNaTI! I hope you're all looking forward to its launch Halloween 2018! And finally, I've mentioned it before, but I'll mention it again: Afton Robotics Inc! My upcoming MEGA project, my own interpretation of a FNaF pizzeria tycoon! Featuring the ability to manage multiple pizzerias at once, create your own animatronics, manage preset pizzerias, and even compete with others in multiplayer gamemodes! You'll even see some familiar references to the FNaF community and this wiki here and there... planned for release late 2018 or early 2019! breathes heavily At last, it's finished! I hope you're all looking forward to these awesome upcoming games of mine. Get ready for something VERY special indeed coming tomorrow. The wait is finally over... Thanks for reading, and I'll cya all tomorrow! ;) -Caelywobbles Category:Blog posts